Projected Losses
by LMCofTIC
Summary: It's time for Jeff Tracy to let go of the past...in a most unexpected way.


**PROJECTED LOSSES**  
_By LMC_

_It's time for Jeff Tracy to let go of the past...in a most unexpected way._

_Rated PG-13._

* * *

Seasons change. At least, in Middle America, they do. The icy hand of Winter turns to Spring, roadside flowers blooming, tractors churning the soil and planting the seeds that will grow into that Fall's crops. Spring morphs into Summer, with an unbearable mixture of heat and humidity, the insects buzzing so loud as you listen from your front porch you begin to wonder if the buzzing is from them or your own ears. And Summer turns blissfully to Autumn, with leaves changing color and the air growing a bit more crisp as combines work the corn and wheat fields throughout the night until the entire crop has been harvested.

As Jeff Tracy stood on the front steps of the large house on his family's old farm, he could hear the distant rumble of an oncoming storm. Back when he'd worked these fields with his father Grant, in his high school years before he'd escaped to the Air Force, the roll of thunder he heard now would have sent them into a mild state of panic. In and of itself, rain was the farmer's closest friend. Without it, there would be drought, and the crops would not grow.

But when the grain was ripe and the tractors were running, a storm, even a small one, could spell disaster for even the most efficient farming family. Getting wet was bad enough, for the stalks of wheat would get stuck in the combine's teeth, forcing Grant, Jeff and the farmhands to work many hard hours in the dark to clean them out before the harvest could continue. But if the rain were more than a shower, if it came down in large, hard, pounding drops, it could very well destroy the crop, leaving them with no income for that season.

Even worse, Jeff mused as the smell of warm rain wafted through the air, were the severe storms when hail and tornadoes struck. The sheer force of high winds had been known to strip wheat from the stalks as though some invisible hand were shearing it from its berth. And hail...well, that one was obvious. Hail would pound the crops into the wet earth, rendering most attempts to salvage what remained futile at best. Now, as he watched the first bolt of lightning streak from black clouds to the ground far off in the distance, Jeff smiled to himself. Back then, hail pounding on a field of ripe wheat or corn had been the worst thing that could happen to the Tracy family.

How things had changed.

He turned and opened the screen door. Stepping inside for the first time in over fifteen years, he was glad he'd seen to it that the farm and all its contents were kept intact. No one lived in the house full time, but it was not entirely devoid of human life here and there when someone would request permission to stay while visiting family in the area or helping out with the fields. The farm no longer held livestock, but the barns were in mint condition and the fields were still being sown, and still producing crops that were the envy of the county.

He walked through the familiar rooms as scenes from his past leapt to the forefront of his mind. He hadn't thought about this place in a very long time. His boyhood, both frustrating and wondrous; his years as a young man, rising before dawn and drinking several cups of black coffee to be awake enough to start the early morning chores; bringing his oldest friend...his new bride Lucille...for a visit home with his parents after their honeymoon; his sons as toddlers and babies, exploring the same halls and stairs he himself had explored as a child.

He harrumphed as the past threatened not just to engulf him, but to overwhelm him. Mentally shoving those thoughts further down into himself, he decided a visit to the second floor was most definitely not a good idea. Turning, he strode out the front door, locked it and returned to his rented car. He was here on business, and had only stopped by the old farm on a lark.

_Bad idea, Jeff._

As he pulled out of the long gravel driveway, he turned for one last look before continuing down the small two-lane road toward the interstate. He had known better than to go for a walk down memory lane, especially today when he had so much business to attend to.

_The whole reason you're back in Kansas_ _to begin with._

Too many memories. Things he wasn't yet ready to recall with fondness, for though the years had erased the instant sting that comes with sad events, time had not yet healed the wounds he'd hidden inside. Wounds which this location seemed to enjoy not only uncovering, but rubbing salt into, he noted as his foot dropped against the gas pedal. The car's tires almost squealed on the pavement, taking Jeff away from the farm, away from the house...away from his memories.

* * *

The old office building in Kansas City. Not the place Jeff normally came to for Tracy Corporation business, but something necessary for this particular project. He stopped and spoke with the small staff that was left in this office, this first building where he had rented out some space when he was just starting the whole umbrella corporation idea, right after— 

_No, don't think about that._

Now, of course, he owned the building, but except for the third floor, it was rented out to other businesses.

Walking into his old office, Jeff marveled at how everything looked the same. _Felt_ the same. The same desk, the same book shelves, the same chairs. That was how Jeff liked things. The same. It was, of course, impossible for _everything_ to be the same, but the smell, the look, the feel of this room...it was close enough to be comfortable.

Old. You're getting old. Everything the same. When you have the most advanced technology on the planet at your disposal?

No, technological advances weren't the issue. Advances of another sort...of a more personal nature...those were the ones he had trouble with, and avoided like the plague. Even Lady Penelope, gorgeous and most definitely a lady in every respect, had only been able to get to a point with him. He leaned back in his comfortable old familiar chair. Toying with the edges of the manila folder he'd found on his desk, Jeff couldn't help but smile as he recalled their last conversation before he'd left on this trip.

I declare, Jeff Tracy, you are the most stubborn man I have ever met.

_I'm too old for these games, Penny. Too old and too—_

_Foolhardy?_

Well, that conversation hadn't exactly ended well, he thought as the smile disappeared from his face. Shaking his head slightly, he opened the folder and was greeted with a short biography on the woman he was considering for project manager on his latest contract bid. It was complete with photograph, which Jeff studied with a keen eye borne of years of dealing with people.

Her shoulder-length blonde hair was cut sensibly. Feminine, yet business-like. Her face was plump, laugh lines showing she'd probably had her share of happiness in her 34 years. Hazel eyes seemed to mock him as though they knew something he did not, but he felt no ill will. He flipped the picture back and silently read about the person his lead personnel manager had seen fit to bug him about endlessly until at last he relented and decided to meet with her.

Jennifer Anne North, DOB 3-14-01. Graduated number 8 in her high school class...impressive when there were nearly three hundred others vying for the position...graduated with honors and distinction with her degree in Business Management from Long Island University. He noted that college graduation had come six years after high school graduation instead of four, and made a mental note to ask her about that. Currently working toward her masters in Project Management with a concentration on the application of technology to potential solutions.

She worked full-time for Tracy Corporation as well. She'd been with the company since interning during her college years, traveling 2-1/2 hours from the eastern end of Long Island into Manhattan just because she wanted to work for Tracy Corp. Again, Jeff was impressed. That kind of commuting was a nightmare. Slowly she'd worked her way up from Team Leader of a data entry group to the rank of Assistant Project Manager. In fact, she'd been working very closely with Len Darning, his lead on the Universal Space Station project whose contract for both materials and engineering he'd won one year prior.

Len's recommendation was short and to the point, but for such kind words to come from the man whose nickname was Len _Damn_ing, it spoke volumes as to Miss North's qualifications. Jeff quickly read through her professional accomplishments while with the company, noting with pleasure that she was a full member of the esteemed Project Management Institute. That was a tough place to gain membership to, and from the look of it, she'd done it all on her own. Having no immediate family, she'd gone from foster homes during her high school years to being a well-paid woman of business.

Jeff placed the folder back on his desk and noted that she and Tom Trainer, head of his project management groups throughout the corporation, should be arriving within ten minutes. Miss North lived just outside Kansas City, and worked right here in this building, which is why Tom had insisted Jeff make the trip to Kansas to begin with. As Trainer had put it, "She doesn't want to miss a day of work, Jeff. She's _that_ dedicated."

Too dedicated to fly to New York and meet with him about becoming project manager of the most expensive and far-reaching project Tracy Corp had ever attempted?

_Well, either she **is** really dedicated...or she's a damn fool._

Jeff was about to find out which.

* * *

"I thought I might give this one to Jenny, Jeff. She's been with us for a while, and she's gone well beyond our expectations." 

"Sounds fair. I read her bio. Let's see what she can do, Tom."

Tom walked to the door, stuck his head out, and then opened the door a little wider, allowing a woman to enter the office.

Jeff's practiced eye gave her the once-over, and he nodded almost imperceptibly. Tom smiled. "Jeff Tracy, this is your project manager."

She offered her hand and when he took it, her grasp was firm and confident. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tracy. Jennifer North."

"Glad we'll be working together, Ms. North. I hear you've already drawn up a preliminary plan of attack."

"I have, Sir," she smiled, placing her briefcase on the small table to the left of his desk. "If you'll just take a moment to look over this project plan, I think you'll find it quite complete."

Jeff took the offered binder and nodded his thanks. "I'll have Linda schedule a meeting tomorrow to go over it. I'll expect you and your team to attend."

_My team?_ _I don't have a team!_

"Very well, Mr. Tracy." Tom winked at her as she headed for the door. When she reached the threshold, however, she hesitated. Finally she turned and said, "I really appreciate the opportunity to show you what I can do, Mr. Tracy. You won't be disappointed."

"I'm sure I won't, Ms. North," he replied. "See you tomorrow."

_He's got the best poker face I've ever seen. He hated me. I just know it._

Still, he was willing to give her a chance. Well, she knew she had Tom and Len to thank for that. And, all things considered, he'd seemed quite warm and personable. Nice, but definitely a veteran man of business. And a man of power.

_But what if I can't pull this off? What if he really **doesn't**_ _like me? I_'ve _never worked a project this big. It's got financial ramifications in the millions!_

She thought back to a week earlier when Tom had called her into his office and first told her about the Moon Colony project. She had never been so excited in her life, and had been praying every day and night that she'd get the chance to manage this one.

As she rode the elevator down to her own floor, she began mentally ticking off former associates from New York who might make good team members for this one. She needed the best, and that wasn't going to be easy, because the best were already taken.

_I'm not above a little bribery. After all, I learned that from the best_. But that thought caused her to pale. What was it her uncle had said to her?

_I need something a little more valuable next time, little girl. Otherwise things might turn...unpleasant...for you._

She sat down at her desk and saw the message indicator blinking on her phone. Biting her lip, she picked up the receiver and pulled up the only message waiting.

_It's only Tom._ She breathed a sigh of relief. Giving herself a good mental shake, she pulled out her Rolodex and began flipping through the index cards. _Now, who'd be a good financial analyst for this...?_

* * *

"Damn." 

Tom quirked an eyebrow. "What is it, Jeff?"

"I forgot to ask her about the six years."

"Beg pardon?"

"She graduated college six years after high school instead of four. I want to know why."

"Oh, I can field that one for you, Jeff. She has a sort of benefactor who took her in after high school graduation. She worked with him for two years before heading off to college. She calls him 'uncle'."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No. She's never referred to him as anything but 'uncle'."

Jeff rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he picked up the project plan Jenny had left for his review. "I guess she's not as bad off as her bio lead me to believe."

"Well, she's earned everything she's gotten on her own merit, Jeff. I don't know whether this uncle supplies her with money now or not. She hasn't mentioned him in a long time."

Opening the binder, Jeff just made a thoughtful mmm sound as he began to read. Twenty minutes later, he was as convinced as Tom that Jenny North was the right person for the job.

"She's good."

"I told you," Tom smiled. "I'd better get back to the airport. Got a big meeting back in New York this evening."

"No time for a late lunch?"

"Afraid not. You know how it is, Jeff. Duty calls!"

Jeff chuckled and nodded, waving his hand at Tom. "All right, all right, off you go."

"Let me know how tomorrow goes."

"I will. Thank you, Tom."

"You're welcome!" Tom smiled and waved as he left the office, shutting the door behind him.

Jeff was alone. In Kansas City. He suddenly regretted not letting his mother come along with him. She'd asked, he'd explained that he'd be too busy working to spend any time with her...then he was suddenly glad she hadn't accompanied him, for if she had, he knew where they'd be staying tonight.

The farm.

He rose to his feet and walked to the large picture window that overlooked a busy early afternoon. The farm.

_Dammit, why can't you stop thinking about that place? That's all it is, just a place._

Jeff frowned. He was getting mad at himself.

_Go there. Go back there._

No!

_You must_.

Jeff paled. Now he was what, hearing a voice inside his head?

Well, he didn't have to do one goddamn thing he didn't want to. With that thought firmly planted in his mind, Jeff headed out of the building, politely saying good-bye to his staff before walking the single block to a semi-fancy restaurant called Della's.

The owner, Della herself, greeted Jeff with surprise and warmth as he entered. She hadn't changed one bit, still plump and with a smile that could light a room.

"Why, if it isn't Jeff Tracy. It's been what, fifteen years since you showed your face around here?"

"About that, Della. How are you?"

"Suddenly wishing I'd known back then that you were gonna age so well." Jeff blushed slightly and chuckled as she led him to a table in the back corner of the restaurant. "What'll it be, Jeff?"

"Same fare?"

"Nothing's changed."

Jeff smiled. Just the way he liked it. "Then give me the house special."

"Oh, man after my own heart. You still single?"

Jeff just shook his head as she walked away. Della always had been a flirt. It had been so long he'd forgotten. The last time he'd been here was with his mother, Scott and Virgil in January of '20. God, so long he'd been away.

_Maybe it's time you went back, Jeff._

He squared his jaw against the unwanted voice. Just eat. Eat, go over some numbers, check e-mail, go to the motel, go to bed.

_Go back_.

No. No going back.

* * *

It had taken her more phone calls than she could've possibly fathomed, but in the end Jenny North pulled together a team of six of the best people from Tracy Corp's hallowed halls. All had read her plan and been as excited as she about the prospect of working such a prestigious project. Four were on their way from New York, one from Hawaii and the final one from Los Angeles. 

Once they arrived, they'd be pulling an all-nighter, she knew. But until then? She had some time to kill, and...another job to do.

* * *

Whether propelled by a force greater than he or simply so stubborn he refused to let a _place_ cause him angst, Jeff Tracy soon found himself approaching the Tracy family farm once more. He'd already reserved a room at the Ritz, but could not keep that voice inside his head at bay. 

Turning into the long drive, he realized how dark it was now that night had set in. With none of the farm's external lights on, it literally felt like being in the middle of nowhere. Well, it actually _was_ the middle of nowhere, come to think of it. The farm stretched for a hundred acres in almost all directions, a massive piece of property by any standards.

He shut the car off and sat there in silence, contemplating the dark shadow of the farmhouse looming in front of him. A puff of air escaped his lips as he exited the vehicle and walked toward the front door. Crickets chirped and he could hear critters moving about in the night. Rather large ones, from the sound of it.

A sudden moment of near-lunacy made him laugh out loud as the vision of some wolf or other creature native to the Kansas plains stole upon him and tore him to shreds flitted through his mind. There they'd find him weeks later, torn limb from limb because he'd just been completely unable to stay away from this place.

He cursed himself and the building he was entering as the screen door swung closed behind him. He knew this place like the back of his hand. No lights were necessary. Slowly he ascended the steps to the second floor, full of bedrooms and another door which led to the attic. Another place chock-full of memories, no doubt.

The first bedroom he came to had belonged to his parents. He remembered walking by shortly after his father had died and hearing soft crying coming from behind that door. Ruth had been devastated by Grant's death, but she had never spoken about it with Jeff or anyone else to his knowledge. That was the Tracy way. You just didn't talk about things like that.

The next door on the left had been his room. He opened the door and walked in. It seemed as though Time had somehow not touched this place. Several of his high school trophies and certificates were displayed here and there. The dresser was the same old wooden dresser, the bed the same old twin bed with matching wooden headboard and footboard. _The same_, he thought as he looked around.

And then a smile came to his face as he remembered Lucy's first night here with him, God, so many years ago. They were still in high school, and his parents had gone to visit his aunt and uncle. He could almost see himself and Lucy there, the two of them cramming themselves into that twin bed. They'd done it, though, mostly by holding each other so close there was no clear distinction between their bodies.

_She was so beautiful. She felt so good._

Jeff's heart started beating faster.

Face-to-face, their legs entwined, their arms around each other, just gazing into one another's eyes, stealing kisses and giggling over how on Earth they would fall asleep in this position. But they hadn't slept much that night.

The way she used to touch me...

Jeff's breath became ragged, his body reacting to the ghostly fingers which seemed to caress his skin.

Involuntary tears sprang to his eyes as Lucy seemed to hit him full force. He could smell her sweet scent, hear her laughing as they wrestled. Their tickling matches, she used to call them. Inevitably she won, sending him into fits of laughter so bad he ended up barely able to breathe. Truth was, he'd always let her win those matches, and she'd loved him for it.

Against his will, the memories continued rushing at him like a locomotive out of control. He could do nothing but stand there like a deer caught in headlights.

"Jeff, meet your son, Scott."

A beautiful child, but his mother...she had been radiant. Tired, happy...no, not happy...glowing with the greatest joy in the Universe. He'd held her and the baby close. He'd been so different back then. With Lucy, it was so easy to be himself, to be someone he couldn't even show his father and mother. Someone who showed his emotions, who hugged and talked. Only with Lucy, for he trusted her with everything he was.

_Had_ trusted her. But she was gone. That part of him was gone. He swiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Those days were no more. She'd been taken away from him, from their sons, far too soon. Far too soon. He'd vowed to never love another woman again...no, it's not that he'd vowed, though he told himself that to make it easier. Fact was, he _couldn't_ love another woman. He'd known and loved Lucille since they were eight years old, and to have her ripped away as she'd been had left a gaping wound so deep it hadn't healed to this day.

And now the years had gone by, his sons were full-out adults doing the most dangerous jobs anyone could ever do, and Jeff was still alone, still living with his memories of Lucille.

_Jeff_, his mother had said one day not too long ago, _have you ever thought about...getting married again?_

He'd laughed out loud, which hadn't made Ruth too happy at the time. _To who, Mother? It's not like I meet a lot of women out here._

_Well, at the very least, I'd think you could fall in love_.

At the time, he hadn't realized she'd been talking about Penny. _Mother, I'm too old to fall in love_.

He'd gotten a stern tongue-lashing on that one, ending with something like, _If_ _you're too old, what does that make me?_

Well, he hadn't meant to make her feel old, he was just being honest. At sixty-five years of age, Jeff considered himself well beyond the point at which new love could happen. Nor did he really want it to, anyway. He still had his memories of Lucy, and as far as he was concerned, that was all he would ever have now.

But those memories were painful. Suddenly he realized that he _hadn't_ been remembering Lucy, not really. Just throwing sand and rocks and concrete over the places within him where she'd lived, where the memories were stored. Only here did they successfully return to him, here in this place which represented his past.

_Dammit, this is why I didn't come back here._

Jeff turned on heel, not even bothering to close the bedroom door behind him. He took the steps down two-at-a-time, exited the house and got into his car. He ignored the beads of sweat that had broken out on his forehead. Dammit, these memories.

Why do you torture yourself like this? Let her go, Jeff. Let her go.

No. Never. I won't betray her like that.

_You're not betraying her. She's gone, Jeff. She's gone._

His foot hit the gas pedal and a cloud of dust billowed into the night sky as he tore out of the driveway and back toward the city. The farmhouse quietly watched its native son leave. It was the guardian of the Tracy family, keeping safe within its walls the memories, laughter and sadness of years gone by. Treasures far beyond earthly riches which hadn't been dusted off in more years than could be recalled.

"No more," Jeff said aloud as the speedometer crept to sixty...seventy...eighty...

I can't take any more of that place. Mother. Father. My youth. Lucy. Happier, simpler days.

Broken family. Lost love. Deep emotion. Memories of lost loved ones too painful to be relived. These were the things Jeff Tracy left behind that night. Once and for all.

* * *

It had only been a little bit of information. At first, it had been things like how many employees there were in this department or that lab. Then it had graduated to wanting to know what kinds of projects she was working on. Nothing elaborate, just high-level overviews. 

But this was a lot more than a high-level overview. Jenny looked down at the binder in her hands, then looked up at the passers-by. Sitting on a park bench after dark didn't bother her. What bothered her was handing over details about this new project that technically she hadn't even been assigned to yet.

She knew if Jeff Tracy found out, that'd be the end of her. Not only with Tracy Corp, but probably in any corporation of any size and decency, anywhere in the world. She'd be black-listed for sure.

But her uncle had insisted. She did, after all, owe him a lot. An awful lot. If not for him, she never would've made it this far. It was his generosity, his influence, and his money that had gotten her the education and training she needed to succeed in business doing what she loved to do. She had agreed, after all.

Jenny looked down at the binder, then caught movement out the corner of her eye. A man was approaching her. Well, she was just paying her uncle back. With any luck, this would be the end of it.

It's not hurting anyone. It's okay.

But as the pock-faced man approached, for the first time Jenny felt a pang of guilt. Pushing it down and out of her mind, she rose to her feet with a smile, handed the binder to the man, turned and walked away.

It's okay.

* * *

He'd slept fitfully when he'd slept at all. Jeff eyed himself in the mirror as he toweled his face and hair dry. 

Damn, you look like hell.

He supposed he was doing what Kyrano called "releasing" and that was why he couldn't sleep. Releasing the pain from his past, releasing, releasing, releasing.

He'd rather have been sleeping. He didn't believe in all that releasing bull anyway.

But, whatever the cause of his restless night, today was today. It was the morning of his meeting with Jenny and her team. He had to be alert, he had to be on his toes. Today he would decide if she was the one for the job, and that decision was crucial to the success of this mammoth project.

He took one last look at himself in the mirror before heading to the closet for his clothes.

I'm exhausted. I can barely see straight.

Ready to face the day?

No choice.

* * *

Downing the remainder of her seventh cup of coffee, Jennifer North put the finishing touches on her makeup. She didn't want to look all made up, just presentable. She and her new team had been up all night, with maybe an hour or two of sleep, all told. But, they'd had no choice really, needing to go over Jenny's plan, needing to come up with some preliminary information that could be presented to Jeff Tracy today. 

Today. A day that could make her career. If she got this project, Jenny had no doubts she'd not only succeed, but go beyond expectations. She knew she had it in her to do it. And if she could impress the head of Tracy Corp, she'd be set for life. Her career would skyrocket there. She'd be given bigger projects, promotions, raises...and she could spend the rest of her life doing something she loved for the best company in the world.

Her face clouded as she touched up the blush on her cheeks. Yes, doing something she loved for the best company in the world...and stealing their secrets at the same time.

Stop it! It's no big deal.

No, it wasn't a big deal. She hadn't really given her uncle anything he couldn't get from someone else. Determined to shine today, she pushed the negative thoughts away and smiled at herself in the mirror. Checking herself over once more, she gathered her briefcase and several large printouts and headed out the door.

I'm exhausted. I can barely see straight.

Ready to face the day?

No choice.

* * *

Twelve people sat in the conference room, more than half of them looking a little less than fresh. The air smelled heavily of coffee and only a little bit of perfume and cologne as Jenny took her place at the front of the room next to the image projected on the wall from her laptop projector. 

"All right, I think we should get started. Mr. Tracy?"

"Thank you, Ms. North." Jeff rose to his feet and looked around the table. "For those of you who have not met me, I'm Jeff Tracy. We have here today the head of Design at Tracy Aerospace, Eric Masters."

Masters, a man slightly younger than Jeff with dark blonde hair and blue eyes, nodded his hellos.

"There's Jayden Lawson, Special Technical Project Lead from Tracy Engineering, Priscilla Meschyan, in charge of structural components for this project from Cargone, Inc."

Jayden and Priscilla, both graying and in their fifties, each nodded to the group. Jeff turned and looked down to his left where a very old friend sat.

"And this is Wilbur Dandridge the Third, president of The Gazelle Corporation, who will be handling all of the automation for both the Moon Colony and LRSE projects." Wil rose half to his feet, nodded, and sat back down. Jeff turned to face Jenny. "Okay, Ms. North. It's over to you."

Jenny took a deep breath and smiled. This was what she did. Suddenly, she had her second wind.

"Thank you, Mr. Tracy. I am Jennifer North, and I will introduce to you my project team. To Mr. Tracy's right, my Financial Analyst, Aman Rashid; IT Specialist Vish Mohan; Engineer Efren Almato, Research Coordinator, Julie Castey; Aerospace Advisor Bob Hanes and someone who will double as Legal Analyst and NASA Liaison, Karen March."

Those at the table sized one another up. The four people Jeff had introduced, five including Jeff himself, were old-timers in their trades, well-experienced and very good judges of character. Those on Jenny's team were, by comparison, much younger in the business, all being in their thirties save Vish, who was almost there at 29. Jenny allowed them their moment of reviewing those around them before continuing.

"If you'll open your binders, you'll see today's agenda. We'll be reviewing each of the major components to the project, providing the background for Tracy Aerospace and Engineering, Cargone and Gazelle to provide us with timelines for their respective involvement in the project. We'll be focusing solely on Moon Colonization to begin with. Once a full master project plan has been created and approved by all parties, we'll move on to the Long Range Space Exploration, which will include both the space dock and the space ship itself."

"Sounds good," Jeff said, already impressed by her professionalism and how together she seemed. Her project plan, the detail with which her presentation, which he'd already previewed the night before, was laid out with had pretty much convinced him. He knew damn well she and her people had been up all night. So many times he'd done the same thing. "It's all yours, Ms. North."

For a moment, their eyes met. She knew from the look in his, that he'd just given her the job. Trying desperately to hide her excitement, she began to lead them through her plan.

* * *

They broke for lunch shortly after one that afternoon and headed for Della's. There was much hushed technical talk among them as they got to know one another over burgers, fries and the house special. Jeff sat at one end of the rectangular table, with Jenny at the other. 

Having just concluded a conversation about the project budget with her financial analyst, Jenny glanced up and caught Jeff Tracy looking at her yet _again_.

_Maybe he's just sizing me up,_ she thought as he looked back down at his plate. _Or maybe he's regretting that he gave me the job that fast._

* * *

Although he recognized what was happening on some level, Jeff brushed it off as nothing more than curiosity and the burning desire to know for absolute certain this project would succeed. Knowing that depended on how comfortable he was with Ms. North at the helm. Yes, he'd watched her like a hawk during the morning portion of her presentation. That was his job. So far, she'd impressed everyone, even Wil, who'd made positive comments more than once. 

That was all it was. Professional curiosity. After all, he was Jeff Tracy. He never failed. Right? And to be that successful, you had to _know_ your top people. Right.

His eyes wandered back to the far end of the table. Jenny was involved in an animated discussion with Jayden from Tracy Engineering. She glanced over and caught him looking at her again.

Inwardly he groaned as he turned his attention to Wil. "So what's Madge been up to?" His eyes darted back down the table.

_Why the hell can't I stop looking at her?_

* * *

The afternoon seemed to fly by, with talk of finance, technology, components and much excitement over the direction the project was headed. They were off to a hot start, and they all knew it would take many long hours to keep up what had been started today. 

But for now, they all needed a bit of a rest. One-by-one they filed out of the conference room, headed for their motels not too far away. Jeff and Wil talked a bit near the conference room door as Jenny packed up the laptop, projector and materials. She was erasing the whiteboard when she became keenly aware of someone behind her.

Turning, she smiled tiredly. "What do you think, Mr. Tracy?"

"I think I'm very glad Tom insisted you get this project. And call me Jeff. Mr. Tracy makes me feel...old."

_You are old, you fool._

She all-out grinned as she placed the eraser back in its place. She turned to face him. "Well, I'm very glad you gave me the chance, Jeff. Thank you."

Jenny stuck her hand out, mildly surprised at the heat of his hand as he took hers.

"What are your plans for dinner, Ms. North?"

"No plans. I was just going to head home and hibernate. And call me Jenny. Ms. North makes me feel like a spinster."

They laughed as Jeff helped her with her things. "Can you put off hibernating long enough to eat first?"

"I think I'll make it, yes. What did you have in mind?"

Well, this makes sense. He still wants to know more. Wants to be certain he was right to choose me. Jenny, girl, you'll have to wait to rest. Stay alert.

"How about Mikhail's on Twelfth?"

Her eyebrows rose as they reached his office. "That's sort of fancy, isn't it?"

Dumb, Jen. He's a billionaire. Mikhail's to him is like McDonald's to you.

"You don't like their food?"

"Well," she replied as she turned to face him. "I don't know. Never been."

"Then it's time you try it," he said, holding her elbow as he steered her out the door. "I think you'll enjoy it."

_Jeff, what are you doing?_

They didn't speak as he guided her to his car.

_I have no idea._

* * *

From a darkened doorway across the street, he watched. A face not his, yet worn for all to see. He saw them through the large plate glass window that stretched the entire length of the restaurant. Watched as they were seated, as Jeff Tracy ordered a bottle of wine. As a seemingly amiable conversation ensued. Dinner was ordered and eaten. The bottle of wine, finished. 

Thirty minutes later he sank back into the shadows as his quarry got into a car and drove away. He quickly moved to his own vehicle and followed them. To his surprise, they were headed for the country. He wondered where they would be going, and why. But as they left the city and the wheels of his mind turned, he _knew_ where they were headed, and in his mind a thousand possibilities emerged.

They were headed for the farm. Tonight, the Hood would watch. Tomorrow, he would speak to his so-called niece. And within a week, the secrets of the project she was to manage would be his.

"And I," he intoned as he followed them from a safe distance, "will win."

* * *

"Thank you so much for dinner, Jeff." Jenny watched him as he shut the car off. Her home was a standard small-town house, white with black shutters. Set back at least a hundred feet from the road, its massive yard wasn't fenced, but surrounded by tall pines instead. Here in the still-warm car, she was reluctant to step out into the crisp night air just yet. 

"So, I take it Mikhail's agreed with you."

"Sure did," she grinned. "You'd better be careful, I could get used to food like that."

Jeff chuckled. "You see this project through and you'll be eating there every night."

"Well, I suppose I'd better get to bed before I pass out."

She looked askance to find him watching her again. Jen had long been known as quite blunt, frequently stating whatever was on her mind even though it may not have been the best idea to do so at the time. As such, she couldn't keep herself from finally asking the question that she'd been wanting to ask all day.

"You're making me feel either like you think you've made a huge mistake, or like I've got a piece of food stuck to the middle of my forehead."

"I'm...what?" To his consternation, Jeff's face turned red. What was he, a teenager? "I apologize. Let me walk you to your door."

Making as if to open the passenger door, she replied, "No need, it's not even twenty feet away."

"Jenny, I come from a long line of chivalrous Tracys. I'll walk you up." With that, Jeff got out of the car and closed the door behind him. _Tracy, what in the name of all that's Holy are you up to?_

But he was damned if he could figure it out. He just could not stop looking at her. She fascinated him on many levels, not the least of which were the shape of her eyes and the movement of her mouth. So much authority coming through in that voice. So much intelligence. Sharp, bright young lady. Conversation at dinner had been intriguing as she'd told him about her uncle, a man who had never even told _her_ his name. Hadn't wanted accolades for helping those in need, she'd said. And no matter what she'd tried, she'd never been able to find out on her own.

Jeff had offered to help her with that, and then talk had turned to the project before Jeff's brain had finally realized it was far too sleepy to talk shop. And so she'd asked about his family, and he'd spoken proudly of each of his sons and their accomplishments. Their non-International Rescue accomplishments, of course. He'd told her of their island paradise and had even talked about his early days starting Tracy Aerospace. That had led to them talking about the farm, which had led to her wanting to see it.

He'd been all ready to just drive her out there and show her the place, but one-quarter of the way out he realized she'd fallen asleep next to him and knew he had to get her home. She'd awakened only a few minutes before their arrival and had apologized sheepishly. She'd caught him looking at her again just now, but what she _didn't_ know was that he'd watched her almost the entire time she'd been asleep. She looked so innocent and, he reminded himself, so _young_. She was thirty-two years younger than he. She could've been his daughter.

Jeff shook his head as he opened her car door. This sudden obsession he was feeling was both foreign and unsettling. And not like him at all. "Got your keys out? It's awfully cold out here."

She jangled them in the air as she got out of the car. "Right here. Want to come in and warm up a bit before you go?"

"I suppose I could," he shrugged. _No, leave, what the hell are you doing?_ But, Jeff realized as she led the way up the small sidewalk leading from the driveway to the front door, he didn't _want_ to leave.

_She makes me feel..._ He struggled to find the right word. The front door was opened, she stepped in and he followed, closing the door behind him. Jen turned on the lights and as he looked around the living room, he knew what the word was. _Comfortable._ _She makes me feel comfortable._ And where anyone outside his family was concerned, Jeff had rarely felt comfortable. Maybe with Wil, and of course he'd always been comfortable with Lucy. But even with Lady Penelope part of him was always on guard. There was just a wall that he rarely let down.

But as he looked at the fireplace, the cozy off-white couch with brilliant multi-colored patterns and the piano to his right, he felt that wall just flat-out disappear. He was startled when Jen appeared by his side. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?" she asked politely.

He shook his head. "I don't need to be kept awake _another_ night," he said, then mentally kicked himself.

"Oh, you didn't sleep well either?"

"Jet lag," was his only response.

"I bet. Well...how about some hot cocoa?"

Jeff's eyes twinkled as he regarded her. "With marshmellows?"

She laughed. "Absolutely! Is there any other way?"

"Not in my opinion. Can I help you get it?"

"No, I'll just put the kettle on. Be right back." Jen waved her hand in the air. "It's no Tracy Island, I'm sure, but please make yourself at home."

"It's great," he replied with a genuine smile. "Thanks."

Jeff removed his coat and hung it on the coat rack near the front door. Rubbing his hands together, he realized how cold it was and decided the least he could do was build a fire. Well, it was the least he could do to keep his mind from screaming at him about being here. Being here alone with his project manager. At night. Jeff steeled his resolve. He was just building a fire and having a mug of cocoa. No harm in that. No harm in that at all.

* * *

For her part, Jen thought she had the whole thing figured out. Plainly put, Jeff Tracy was lonely. He lived on an island with eight other people, so he probably always had someone around. Out here in Kansas, he didn't have family or anything anymore, so he was probably just trying to keep occupied until he finally felt tired enough to sleep. Or, she reasoned, it could simply be that because this project was so important, because so much was riding on it, he wanted to keep her within arm's reach at all times just to make sure he wasn't going to lose his shirt. 

The thought sent shivers up and down her spine. After dinner at Mikhail's, she realized that Jeff Tracy was no longer just a name to her. He was a real flesh-and-blood man, and she found him completely charming and disarming. She'd told him things that nobody else knew, things about her uncle, about college, about her life after being orphaned. Jen may have been known as blunt, but she was also known as someone who didn't talk a whole lot about themselves. Yet this man had put her so at ease with his smile, his laugh and those twinkling gray eyes that she just couldn't seem to keep her walls up when he was around.

She had so been hoping to see the farm, and thought to bring it up over their hot cocoa. The Tracy family fascinated her, especially now that Jeff had told her so much about his sons. The eldest, Scott, brought such pride to his father that he fairly beamed with it while talking about his accomplishments. And Virgil, the artist and engineer. She thought he might be pretty interesting to collaborate with on some of the LRSE project specs. Then there was...oh, what was that one's name...John, that was it. John the astronomer. She knew she'd probably hit the bookstore tomorrow just to see if she could find any of the book he'd published. She couldn't believe how much the Tracys had done with their lives.

Gordon, Jeff's fourth son, was a real mystery to Jen. Jeff spoke with great pride about all of them, and for good reason. Gordon had won an Olympic gold _and_ been in WASP. Of all things, an Olympic swimmer and then to be an aquanaut when the rest of his family had nothing to do with water she found quite interesting. Jen had remembered about Alan, Jeff's youngest. She recalled hearing his name when winners of races had been on the news, and once again marveled at how these grown men still lived with their father, way out there on an island in the middle of nowhere.

They could do anything they wanted. They were the sons of a billionaire, for God's sake. Do anything, go anywhere. Then why stay all the way out there, so far away from the family businesses the world 'round? So far away from humankind? She assumed they all probably worked for Tracy Corp in some capacity, though Jeff had been pretty vague about how they whiled away the hours in Paradise. With today's technology, it made sense they could probably do everything from there as well as they could from New York or LA.

But these were young, gorgeous, virile men. She knew what they looked like, just from having worked at the Corp for so long. Personally, she'd always thought Virgil was the one she could probably fall for fastest, but every one of them had something that she knew could sweep any woman off her feet. Out on that island, how could they ever meet women, though? Jeff did mention various homes they had throughout the world. A nice chateau in France, a "little house" in the mountains of Austria that had sounded more like a palace to her than a house. There were several others Jeff had mentioned, but her tired mind couldn't remember them at the moment.

The tea kettle full of water and on the stove, Jen wrapped her arms around herself and headed back into the living room. Jeff was just using a long match to light a well-stocked fire he'd obviously made. She watched him closely, noting that even under the thick blue sweater he wore, he was obviously well-built. He had his back to her, so she took the opportunity to size him up. The more she looked, the more she understood why his sons were so good-looking. Though old enough to be her father, Jeff Tracy was himself pretty damn hot. She covered her hand with her mouth and turned scarlet, unable to believe she'd just had that thought about her boss. Her boss, for pity's sake!

As he turned to rise to his feet, her eyes snapped to the left, where they happened to look out the front window. Her embarrassment fled as she realized it was snowing. Jen's face lit up as she hurried to the door and opened it. "Look," she said softly, her face resembling that of a small child. "Snow."

"Already?" Jeff asked. "I haven't been here in a while, but isn't it early for a snow?"

"Sure is," she replied. "It's going to send the farmers into a tizzy." Jeff grunted in agreement and she turned to look at him. "I'd still like to see that farm, Jeff. It must be an amazing place."

"Nah, it's just an old farm."

"With a lot of memories, I'll bet," she said, closing the door as the wind began to pick up.

"_Too_ many of those," he replied gruffly as he headed back into the living room. "Looks like your fire's going pretty well."

"Thanks to you!" she laughed. "I never could start a decent fire. It always fizzles before it really gets going. I've sort of given up."

"Ah, then you've come to the right man," he said with a smile. "I can build a blazing bonfire with a handful of toothpicks."

She laughed again. "Why do I think you actually could?" She headed over to the couch and sat down, folding her legs beneath her. "Have a seat. Want to see anything on TV?"

"No, thanks." Jeff sat down, but his eyes were on the large window covering almost the entire wall opposite them. "Wow, it looks like the wind and snow are really picking up. Were we supposed to get a storm?"

"I don't know. I've had my nose glued in project plans and budgets."

He chuckled. "I'll bet. You know, just in case you didn't know it, you did one helluva job today."

Jen blushed. "Thanks. I'm glad I got the chance. I guess I have Tom to thank for that."

"And Len," Jeff nodded. "They both speak very highly of you. Now I can see why."

She looked up and he was watching her again. "What is it, Jeff?"

"What's what?"

"Why is it you keep studying me? I'm starting to feel like a bug under a microscope."

He looked away, about to stammer some sort of lame response when the sound of tea kettle's whistle reached their ears. "Saved by the whistle?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him a moment longer before getting up and heading back into the kitchen. _Damndest_ _thing_, she thought. _If I didn't know any better..._ But she shook her head as she took two large mugs from a cupboard. _Yeah, right. Like that man has any interest in you other than professional._

Still, the way he was looking at her. It was so odd, and each time she'd tried to ask him about it he'd either not answered or changed the subject. Saved by the whistle, he'd said. Could it be? Could Jeff Tracy be attracted to her? And even if he was, how did she feel about that? Well, she'd admired his physique, that much was true. Still, there was the age difference, not to mention the obvious fact that he was her employer. Too many times Jen had seen office romances turn bad, but this was ten times worse because this was the man who owned the entire conglomerate. If she pissed _him_ off, it'd be as bad as if she failed in her capacity as project manager.

No, it was best not to even _think_ about getting involved with a man like Jeff. Besides, she chided herself, the whole idea was preposterous anyway. He was there for company, there to get to know the person who'd be taking the Moon Colony and LRSE projects over for him once he headed back to that island of his. He'd want to know every little thing including, she reasoned, where she lived and how she spent her time. It was kind of like checking out the competition, only in this case, checking out someone who worked for you. Yes, that was it. It made perfect sense.

She re-entered the living room with two steaming hot mugs of cocoa. Little white marshmallows floated on top of each and she smiled as she handed him one mug, then sat back down. "Here you go."

"Thank you," he smiled, bringing the mug up to his face. "Mmm, smells good. We don't have much need for hot cocoa out on Tracy Island. Besides, it's just not as good in that climate as it is here."

They sat in silence, hands being warmed by the cocoa, bodies slowly warming from the fire. Jeff got up once or twice to poke at it, but other than that they just sat in companionable silence, watching as the large, white flakes fell madly from the sky outside.

"You know," Jen finally said, setting her mug on the coffee table, "it's probably going to be a blizzard from the look of it. Are you staying in town?"

"Yes, at the Ritz."

_Figures._ "Think the roads are—" Before she could finish the sentence, the lights blinked out. "Oh, man," she groaned. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I'd forgotten about the power going out during these storms. It never happens on the island."

"Should I get some candles?" she asked. "Or is the fire enough to light things?"

"The fire's fine. I wonder why the electricity went off. Should I check your fuse box?"

"Um...yeah, sure, if you want. It's at the bottom of the basement steps on the right."

Jeff rose to his feet. "Flashlight?"

"Here, I'll get it," she said, rising and crossing the room. In one of the cupboards of her entertainment center she had candles, matches, flashlights and batteries. She grabbed a flashlight and handed it to him. "Door to the basement's in the kitchen. Want me to go with you?"

"No, I can find it," he said, moving to take the flashlight. For just a moment their fingers touched. Both of them jumped, then looked away. Jeff mumbled something as he headed for the kitchen and Jen mentally kicked herself.

Chilled once again, she pulled a heavy throw off the couch and laid it out on the floor in front of the fireplace. Then she pulled a couple of the couch cushions and pillows off and settled down in front of the still-blazing fire, reveling in the warmth as it spread through her. Leaning into the cushions, she let her eyes drift close. Jeff would return soon, but she could let them close, just for a moment. Just for a moment.

* * *

Jeff listened to the wind howling outside as he trudged back up the basement stairs. A damn blizzard in November? And tonight of all nights. He rolled his eyes as the house creaked under an early winter assault. And that's when he realized he probably wouldn't be leaving this house tonight. His heart beat a little bit faster as he walked back into the living room. It positively began pounding when he saw her lying there asleep in front of the fire. Shadows danced everywhere, making the scene seem otherworldly. Turning the flashlight off, he set it on the coffee table and stole nearer. 

She looked so peaceful. So relaxed. It was wrong of him to stay here, and yet he _wanted_ to. He supposed he could make it back to the Ritz with only a moderate amount of difficulty, but his throat constricted as he understood that wasn't what he'd wanted. He wondered briefly if he'd subconsciously created the blizzard just to have an excuse to stay. One lock of blonde hair fell forward, obscuring her right eye. Instinctively he reached forward to brush it back into place. She wasn't a beauty queen, by any stretch of the imagination. But she was, in the Midwestern way with which he was familiar, beautiful.

He'd always felt that women from the Midwest just had this quality about them that couldn't be learned or gained anywhere else in the world. It was the way they were, what they emanated from their inner being. _Jesus Christ, I've been around Kyrano too long, I'm starting to think like him._ Still, he knew he couldn't deny the feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling he recognized, but was somewhat unfamiliar with. Because he'd only felt it twice before. Once, briefly, with Lady Penelope. And once with Lucille.

The thought of his beloved wife made him take a step back. Jenny was no Lucy. She was a good woman, of that he was certain. But his heart belonged to Lucille, there was no denying that. How could he even think about being attracted to someone else? How could it even have entered his mind? Instantly he felt as though he'd betrayed her, and the thought horrified him. He couldn't betray her love. He _wouldn't_. Shaking his head, he backed away until he fell onto the couch, his mind at war with his heart, and both at war with his body.

Since he'd met Lucy, when they were both children, he'd never so much as looked at another woman. She'd been everything to him. Joined at the hip from Day One, there had never been any question that they belonged together. Never a question that they'd get married and have a family. That they'd spend the rest of their lives, almost their _entire_ lives, together. And yet, for all the beliefs, the knowing and the surety, they'd both been wrong. Jeff put his head in his hands, obscuring his face. And now here he was back home on business and what did he do? Start acting like an old fool.

To even think someone Jenny's age would be interested in him was downright ludicrous. To think he had any right to pursue a relationship with an employee was just plain wrong. And to momentarily have forgotten...oh, how could he have forgotten? _Lucy...oh, God, Lucy, I'm..._ Without realizing it, he spoke the next words aloud. "Lucy, I'm so sorry."

"Lucy?" Jen's voice startled him. He gasped and looked up to find her looking right back at him. "Wasn't Lucy your wife?"

"Yes," he replied, his voice on the verge of breaking.

"Why were you apologizing to her?"

"I...I wasn't."

"Oh, come on, Jeff, I heard what you said. I don't think there's anything wrong with the fact that you talk to her, you know. I was just wondering why you were apologizing. What did you do?"

"Nothing," he said matter-of-factly. "Nothing yet."

"Yet?" Jen sat up and looked...really _looked_...at his face. Even in the fire's dancing light she could see it. See something she had never dreamed she'd see, not from this man. "Oh, Jeff, you...I...I mean..." She looked at the fire for a moment before turning to look back at him. "I'm sorry."

"You? Sorry? For what? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Neither have you," she replied, rising to her feet. "I...I have a guest room, if you'd...I mean, if you want to go to bed. I guess it's pretty late."

She wouldn't look at him. _Oh, great, now you've gone and done it, Jeff. You've got your brand-new project manager, someone you're counting on not to screw these projects up, thinking she's done something wrong._

"The guest bedroom's the one on the right at the top of the stairs. I...I guess I'll head to bed myself." With that, she turned and headed up the stairs. "Good night, Jeff."

He tried to mouth the words, but no sound would emerge. _Go after her, she deserves an explanation. You're being rude as a goddamn dog._ But if he went after her, what would she think? That he wanted something from her? All he wanted was to apologize. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Her legs disappeared up the staircase and he heard her bedroom door close. _Jeff, you ass, go talk to her._

"But...Lucy..." He turned and looked out the front window. The snow was falling so hard he could no longer see the trees at the front of the property. _Lucy's dead, Jeff. She's been gone a long time. If nothing else, don't let this night end this way._

Dead. _Lucy's dead._ For the first time, he allowed himself to think the words. For the first time, he acknowledged the fact that she was forever gone. But even as the pain and sadness of that acknowledgement threatened to overwhelm him, he knew that he was here tonight for a reason. Kyrano always told him everything happened for a reason. He also always told him that everything you do matters. He realized he'd been living his life married to a ghost. A ghost who couldn't see, touch or hear him. Someone he couldn't hold. Someone he couldn't have a conversation with.

The boys seemed to have dealt with their mother's death. Maybe they hadn't completely, but they were fully functioning well-adjusted men. Only Jeff had held himself back from living life completely. From enjoying the things he and Lucy used to do together. Singing, dancing, laughing. Loving. His heart swelled as the love he'd felt for her...the love he _still_ felt for her...surrounded him. Only this time, instead of it feeling like it might choke him, it felt like a warm blanket. One he could always wear, but not have to be held by.

Before he knew what he was doing, his feet were carrying him up the stairs. He stopped in the hall at the top of the steps and looked at the closed door about halfway down on his left. Slowly he moved closer. His hand reached out, and softly, he knocked. When he heard the muffled, "Come in," his heart skipped a beat. Once he opened this door, he had no idea what would happen. And that, he understood, was part of the problem. Jeff Tracy was not in control. And he didn't really know how to handle it.

* * *

She'd pried. That was the long and short of it. Undoubtedly if there hadn't been a blizzard outside, he'd have stormed out. Or maybe he was writing her a note now telling her not to bother coming in tomorrow. Or ever again. Dammit, why couldn't she keep her goddamned mouth shut ever? Just because she'd heard it didn't mean she had to _say_ she'd heard it. She'd caught him in an embarrassing moment. One that had hurt, she could tell by the look on his face. And she was the cause. 

That look. Guilt. He'd been caught in the act of apologizing to his wife because of something he was feeling. Or perhaps by something he'd been about to do. He was nothing if not a gentlemen; he'd displayed that characteristic all night. So she doubted he was going to try anything funny with her while she slept in front of the fire. With that fact at hand, she reasoned it must've been something he'd been feeling, or something he'd been wanting. And the only reason you felt guilty like that when talking to your wife was because you felt unfaithful.

And that's why she'd apologized. Because she was just as guilty of it as he was. Of course, to her, he was open, available...hell, he'd been the one who took her to dinner, who'd come into her home after hours, who'd been staring at her all freaking day. It had made her uncomfortable, but it hadn't really been until they'd reached her house that she'd started seeing him as potentially something a little more than just the big boss man. For years she'd heard about Jefferson Tracy, self-made billionaire, former astronaut whose wife died in a tragic accident leaving him to raise five sons on his own.

He was honest and forthright. He was a man of considerable wealth and power, yet acted like the guy next door. Like there was nothing particularly special about him. But he wasn't self-deprecating. Just matter-of-fact. Courteous and soft-spoken, he was educated, intelligent and oozed charm from every pore, probably without even consciously realizing it. His smile warmed her heart. His voice was deep and soothing. There was no denying she found the prospect more than just a little appealing. But there was the project. There was Tracy Corporation. And there was Lucille Tracy.

Her mind suddenly veered away from that back to Jeff. To his sons. To the philanthropic endeavors she and every other Corp employee knew the Tracys were involved with. Jeff Tracy...he was a good man. A very good man. He helped so many people with his money: the homeless, displaced children, battered women...the list went on and on, longer than her arm. And his sons seemed to be the same way from what she'd heard not only from him, but from other staff who had interacted with them.

A little information here and there. Didn't hurt anybody, right? Nothing her uncle couldn't get anywhere else. Information from Tracy Corp. Information about...she sank onto the edge of her bed. About the project. The Moon Colony and LRSE. She'd given him information about them both. Projects that could ruin Jeff Tracy if they failed. Or if they were sabotaged. Who was her uncle? And why did he want that information? What would he do with it? Sell it, maybe? To whom? To someone who wanted it for any number of reasons. Anything could happen, even with the small amount of info she'd passed along already. Anything at all could happen.

And that meant someone _could_ get hurt. The man who'd taken her to a fancy restaurant but talked with her like they were old school chums. The man who whispered apologies to his deceased wife. The man who threatened to burst with pride when talking about his children. The man who spoke highly of his mother and father. Jeff Tracy. She put her head in her hands, eyes welling up with tears. What was she _doing_? How did someone supposedly so intelligent get away with thinking stealing information wouldn't hurt anyone? Before, the Tracys had just been some "out-there" people she never imagined she'd meet, let alone get to know.

But tonight, she had been getting to know Jeff. And she liked him. She liked him an awful lot. She couldn't bear to think of anything happening to him or his family because of her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her mind conjured up all sorts of awful scenarios, things that would take them down, ruin their projects, make them lose everything Jeff had spent a lifetime building up. And it would be all her fault. She, who sat there wanting the very man she was hurting behind his back. She was a hypocrite, a liar and thief.

When the knock came, it surprised her. What was he going to do, tell her off? Right now, it would be in his best interests to fire her. Part of her fervently hoped he'd do just that. Then she would no longer have access to the things her uncle wanted and she'd be off the hook. Well, at least she'd be off the hook with her conscience. With her uncle? That was another story that made her shudder as she hurried to wipe her eyes. "Come in," she called.

"Jenny?" came a hesitant voice from the doorway.

"Come on in," she said, using her bathrobe to wipe her face. There was only a single candle lit on her night stand, so she figured he wouldn't be able to tell she'd been crying. "I figured you left already."

"In this weather? I'm pretty stupid about some things, but not that."

She rose to her feet and turned to face him, the light from the hall silhouetting his frame. "You are many things, Jeff. Stupid is not one of them."

"But it is," he insisted, taking a step closer. The candle's glow partially illuminated his face. "I'm sorry I was short with you, I just...I don't talk about Lucy. With anyone."

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have pried. I'm so sorry. I had no right—"

"You had _every_ right. There I was sitting in your living room and talking to someone who's..." His voice trailed off. He looked away, then finally back at Jen. "Someone who's no longer here. It's not your fault, Jenny. Forgive me?"

"I still don't think you need forgiveness," she said as he took a step closer. "But if it would make you feel better, then of course."

"You," he whispered, eyes widening. "You've been crying."

"No, I haven't," she lied, turning her back to him.

"Now, come on, Jenny, I haven't lived with my mother and Tin-Tin all these years without knowing tear tracks when I see them."

Her body stiffened when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "I have no right," she whispered, her mind still torturing her for the professional betrayal she was so guilty of.

"Why not? Because I'm your boss?"

"No, it...it's not that," she shook her head, voice breaking. His grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Then why?" He turned her around, only to find fresh tears on her cheeks. "Jenny, what is it? Tell me. Please."

She looked into his eyes; saw the thoughtful, concerned look on his face. Felt his hand fall away from her shoulder. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she fought within herself as to what exactly to say. "I'm sorry, Jeff, I just...I don't feel...I mean, I'm not...it wouldn't work. Okay?"

His look of concern slowly melted away until he became unreadable. Backing up a couple of steps he replied, "I see." The tension in the room went up about twelve notches as the two stood awkwardly facing one another. At last, Jeff spoke. "I think I'll take you up on that guest bedroom. I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can in the morning."

She could only nod as he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Jenny fell onto her bed face-first and let the tears come.

* * *

Now Jeff was completely confused. Had he been that wrong about her? Had he been so blinded by these new, unfamiliar feelings stirring deep inside that he'd misread things so badly? How could he not have seen her disinterest? She'd been doing nothing more than accommodating her boss. Her somewhat eccentric boss, he thought. For as he undressed in the darkness of the guest room, as he thought back over the entire day, he realized he'd been acting like a complete idiot where Jenny was concerned. For the first time, he'd been willing to lay it all out on the line. To _cross_ the line that he'd refused to cross for more years than he could remember. 

He'd acknowledged Lucy being gone. He'd made up his mind to take a chance on Jenny. Because when he looked at her, he felt like he'd been sucker punched, and that was a feeling he just couldn't ignore. Especially when she'd been asleep on the floor by the fireplace. She'd looked so beautiful. So ethereal. So un_real_. He'd just wanted to touch her, to listen to her breathe, to be near her. And yet she hadn't wanted it. Being nice to him just to humor him, he guessed. How fucking embarrassing. And now he still had to work with her on this project. For whether or not she rejected him, she was still the best person for the job, of that he was certain.

Well, he could see to it that they were never alone. That was easy enough. And he could minimize direct contact with her. He knew she'd be professional at work, and since he planned on being there only another four days, there wouldn't be much time for things like this tonight anyway. Launching a project this complex and costly was a feat that would consume most of their waking hours for the rest of the week. And then he'd be on his way back home, back to International Rescue, back to his family.

Back to being alone.

Jeff's body sagged as he fell back into the bed's two pillows. Drawing the covers up to his chin, he stared up at the ceiling he could not see. Stared at the black oblivion that was before him. Both literally in the darkness of night, and figuratively in the darkness of his life. For being truthful with himself about his wife had also made him realize he'd been clinging to her so hard because he needed someone. He wanted someone. That spot by his side that had stood empty since her death had grown cold. The nobody that was there made his heart and body ache. Now he was admitting it, at least.

But the reason he'd admitted it...Jenny...didn't return the affection. Didn't return the interest. Didn't see things the way he did. She was right, he knew she was. Whatever reasons she was giving herself for turning him down, they were right, he knew. Because even as he'd opened her bedroom door, he'd questioned himself like he was on the witness stand.

Mr. Tracy, what are your intentions toward this woman?

Mr. Tracy, are you aware of the ramifications of sleeping with your project manager?

Mr. Tracy, are you familiar with the term 'sexual harassment'?

Mr. Tracy, where were you on the night of Wednesday, November twelfth, 2036?

Mr. Tracy, have you completely lost your grasp on reality?

Yes, it seemed he had. He'd finish out the week. Get the project launched. Leave Jenny in control of it. Head back to International Rescue. To the goings-on of Tracy Island. And he'd leave this..._all_ of this...the farm, Jenny, the memories...he'd leave it all behind. It was the only thing _to_ do. Jeff couldn't remember, as he felt moisture pool in his eyes, when the last time was that he'd allowed himself to cry. He hated that it was here in this stranger's house. This woman who, in a day, had gotten under his skin enough to make him question his beliefs, his heart and his ways. The only woman since Lucy who'd ever made him cry.

_You were right, Kyrano. I did come here for a reason._

Funny thing was, that reason hadn't been the Moon Colony project at all. Jeff sighed as a lone tear trickled down his temple. He knew sleep would not be coming.

* * *

When the phone rang, it startled him out of the light doze he'd finally managed to fall into. Pushing himself up on his elbow, he checked the clock on the bedside stand. It read 3:28am. Frowning as the phone rang a second time, he wondered who on Earth was calling Jenny at this hour. Realizing he had to use the bathroom, he decided now was as good a time as any to do so. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he opened the guest room door and was about to turn left to the bathroom at the end of the hall when he heard her answer the phone. The wind outside had died down. He could hear clearly what she was saying. 

"Hello?"

Against his better judgment, curiosity got the better of Jeff and he sidled slowly over to Jenny's bedroom door.

"Why are you calling me now? I can't talk."

Jeff frowned. Whoever it was, was obviously not a friend.

"No, he's here. Now. I can't _talk_." A moment of silence. "No. I won't do it anymore, Uncle. I won't!"

Uncle? Maybe the mysterious uncle whose name Jen didn't even know?

"I won't do it! I won't hurt him like that!"

Her voice had risen and now alarm bells rang in Jeff's head. _He's here._ She had to have been talking about him. But was he also the 'him' that Jen didn't want to hurt? If so, how could she hurt him? And who was this uncle of hers?

"I don't care. He's a good man, Uncle. I won't do it any more. Get your information from someone else!"

Jeff heard her slam the phone down and the creak of her bed as she rose from it. She was headed for her door! Quickly he ducked back into the guest room, closing the door just as he heard hers click open. He ran to the bed and got in as quietly as he could, turning on his side away from the door and pulling the covers up to his neck. He tried to calm his breathing as he heard the door to his room creak open. Apparently believing he was asleep, Jenny soon closed the door again. He waited until he heard her bedroom door close again before pulling the covers away and sitting up in the bed.

_I won't do it anymore. Get your information from someone else!_

Her words echoed in his mind, over and over again.

_I have no right._

It couldn't be.

_It wouldn't work._

Not her. He couldn't have misjudged her that badly.

_I won't do it anymore, Uncle!_

Information. What had she been doing? What had she been _doing_? Had she been...spying? On him? On his company? Oh, God, the Moon Colony project. The LRSE. If she had...

_Get your information from someone else!_

Oh, God. She had. She'd been giving this 'uncle' information. From the Corp. He was suddenly certain of it. _That's_ why she'd been crying in her room earlier. All along she'd been betraying his company and now he'd handed her the most lucrative endeavor on the face of the Earth on a silver platter. Even as the anger began to build within, that maddening inner voice that had been so prevalent lately came once again.

_She said no to him, Jeff. She's stopping._

But what has she already done? What information has she given away? She's a traitor. She doesn't deserve the benefit of the doubt. It's all pretty damn clear. She's undermining me. There's no way she can stay on the project. Not if I can't trust her. And I can't. How could I have even--?

_But she said she wasn't going to do it anymore._

Jeff shook his head as he stepped out of bed and began to put his clothes back on. "Doesn't matter," he whispered. "She's out."

But first he had to find out who this uncle of hers was. And then he'd make him pay. He'd make them _both_ pay. No one betrayed him. _No_ one.

* * *

When Jen walked into the office the next day, she wasn't sure what to expect. She'd spent half the night crying and the other half of the night pacing her bedroom floor. The blizzard had been blissfully brief, and her electricity had come on about six that morning. She hadn't been surprised when she'd heard Jeff's car leave the driveway. With only about six inches of snow on the ground, she figured at some point he'd go after she'd shunned him. But right now, Jeff Tracy was the least of her concerns. 

For she'd told her uncle no. And he'd threatened her enough in the past that she knew only fear. Fear of the consequences of her disobedience. Of her refusal to continue hurting someone she had started caring about. What would he do? She didn't know for sure, she only knew that she'd been looking over her shoulder from the moment she'd left her house that morning. Looking in the mirror in the Ladies bathroom, she knew that the makeup job she'd done to try and hide the red puffiness of her eyes and the dark circles around them had been pretty futile. She looked like shit. How could she face an entire day of launching a project such as this? How, with fear hanging over her head like a dark cloud ready to strike her with a lightning bolt that may very well kill her?

And she didn't look a bit professional. Her face crumpled. She might just as well quit. It was the only way. She'd quit, leaving the project...her dream project...leaving Jeff and Tracy Corp...and leaving Kansas all behind. She'd get away, to where she'd be safe from her uncle's wrath. Safe from the hurt look on Jeff's face. Oh, yes, she'd seen it. When she'd told him it wouldn't work. It had been there, however briefly. And she hadn't wanted to do it. How she'd wanted to walk into his arms, to let the feelings inside her come forth and allow it all to happen. It had felt so right, and yet...with what she'd been doing, she couldn't. She couldn't keep betraying his company...betraying _him_. Not even if it meant something less than pleasant for her.

She took a few deep breaths and decided that's exactly what she'd do. She'd march into Jeff Tracy's office, tell him she was leaving the project and the company, and then she'd walk out the front door. And that would be the end of it. Well, at least where Jeff was concerned. _I have to_, she thought. _I have no choice._

Jen ignored the odd looks thrown her way as she walked through the hall. When she reached Jeff's door, she didn't even knock. After all, at this point, decorum didn't mean a damn thing. Opening the door, she wasn't surprised to find him sitting behind his desk. She _was_ surprised by the cold look he gave her. Halfway in she hesitated, only then noticing that Wilbur Dandridge and Jayden Lawson were also in the room, sitting at the table to the front and left of Jeff's desk.

"Miss North, we happen to be in the middle of an important meeting."

She was taken aback by the cold, hard steel voice. This wasn't the man she'd gotten to know yesterday. It wasn't the man who'd taken her to dinner, who'd shared her hot cocoa, who'd gone to check her fuses. It wasn't the man who'd come into her room ready to...to...

"I apologize, Mr. Tracy. I am only here to inform you that I am leaving the project and the company effective immediately. I'm sorry for giving no notice, but I trust you will find a suitable replacement quickly." At a loss for what else to say, she simply looked at his face...the...what, hatred? The hatred that burned there...she couldn't take it. "I'm sorry," she said, then turned and ran from the office. From him.

"Jeff?" Wil said, rising to his feet. "What on Earth was _that_ about?" But he was already on his feet and out the door before Wilbur could finish his question. He turned to Jayden. "Now, what do you suppose is going on?"

* * *

Jenny didn't even bother to gather her things from her desk. She grabbed her coat and hat, even leaving her briefcase behind, running all the way out to where her car was parked in the parking lot. Tears streamed down her face. She'd never cried so much in her life as she had these last two days. And she was afraid it wasn't over. She fumbled the key in the lock, cursing her clumsiness as she tried desperately to get the door open. 

"Jenny!"

Startled, she whipped around, dropping her keys on the snow-covered blacktop. There he was, running toward her. She bent down, picked up the keys and turned, finally able to get the door unlocked. Away. She needed to get away. He hated her. And now...well, she didn't know why he was running after her, but it didn't matter. She had to leave. She had to get out of Kansas. She _had_ to.

"Jenny, wait!"

_No. No, Jeff. Can't wait. Have to go. Can't face you now._

She'd just gotten the car door open when she felt his hands on her shoulders. Before she knew it, he'd whipped her around so she was facing him. "Let go of me!" she cried.

"No! What's going on? Why are you leaving like this?"

"I can't...I can't tell you. I have to go. Now!"

She turned to get in her car, throwing her purse across to the passenger seat. But his next words stopped her dead in her tracks. "Because you've betrayed me?" His voice dripped venom and she froze. Heart racing, mind racing, breath coming in quick gasps. "That's it, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" she squeaked.

Once again he whirled her around to face him. He was angry...so angry. And suddenly she wondered whether he might be more dangerous to her than her uncle. "Answer me," he ground out.

"I don't...Jeff, I..."

"I know. I heard your phone conversation last night."

She exhaled and looked up to the skies. This was it. Her secret was out. Her uncle was going to kill her. If, that was, Jeff Tracy didn't finish the job first. "No wonder you left in the middle of the night."

"You're damn right I did," he seethed, shaking her slightly. "What information have you given away? And who is this uncle of yours?"

"I don't..."

"_Tell me_," he menaced. "Or so help me God you'll regret it."

That was the last straw. Jen broke down completely, sobs wracking her body as she sagged against her car. "I already do. Oh, God, how I do!" she cried. "I haven't given him anything more than overviews, except..."

"Except _what_?" he asked, shaking her again. "Jenny, so help me..."

"I...I gave him a copy of my binder. The one I presented. That's all."

"And before that?"

"I...not much, nothing that wasn't public record really, I...I just..." She sank down onto the driver's side seat, hanging her head in her hands. "I know you must hate me so much right now. But please believe me when I tell you I had no choice."

"There's always a choice, Jenny. You have been giving information to God-knows-who for God-knows-how-long and I just handed you this project. When were you going to blow it wide open, huh?" Jeff paced away, then back, then away again before whirling on her. "How far would you go, Jenny? Far enough to ruin me? Ruin my family? I trusted you. I _trusted_ you!"

"I know, I...there wasn't a choice, Jeff. But even though there wasn't, I made one. If you heard that conversation last night, you _know_ that."

"Oh, sure, you've stopped now. Until he pressures you back into it. Just a little bit of information, right? Little bits at first and then more, and more and more and more until finally you're in so deep you can't stop. What is it, Jenny? Drugs? Money? What is it this uncle of yours is giving you that would make you willing to do this?"

"He gave me everything," she whispered, grabbing a tissue from her purse and wiping at her face. "He took me in when I had nothing and nobody to take care of me. He sent me to school, provided for all of my needs."

"And you're telling me you don't even know his _name_?"

"No, I don't. I swear to you I don't. I've only ever called him Uncle, at his insistence. He wanted to remain anonymous."

"Go on."

"It started so innocently. I still thought it was innocent, but he told me...the last few times we'd spoken before you came here, he told me if I didn't get him something bigger soon, I'd...well, that I'd regret it."

"He's been threatening you."

She nodded. "Yes. He'd always been so kind, I didn't believe it at first. But lately he's been telling me to watch my back, to get what he wants or else. I've heard stories about him, Jeff. He terrifies me. I thought if he'd done so much for me, a little information was a small price to pay."

"But you're paying your debt with my family's blood," Jeff rumbled. "_My_ family!"

"I know! And that's why...I just...I couldn't do it anymore!"

"What, you mean after yesterday? After getting to know me? Suddenly you grow a conscience, I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Believe what you want, Jeff. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore. I've refused him." She shivered, some from the cold and some from fear. "So that, as they say, is that."

"Not by a long shot, Jenny. I want you to lead me to him. Whatever you've given him, I need to know it's not going to get used."

"I have no way to contact him. He always initiates contact."

"I can well imagine given your conversation last night, he'll _be_ in contact. And soon. Get in my car, Jenny," he ordered, reaching out with his key ring toward a black Mercedes parked nearby. "Get in _now_."

Knowing she had little choice at this point, and wanting to help Jeff in whatever way she could to try and make up for what she'd done, she grabbed her purse, closed her car door and headed for the Mercedes. _Please_, she begged silently. _Please don't let Jeff hate me so much. Please._ Because in spite of everything, she had realized last night that she was falling for him. And when Jenny fell, she fell hard.

Not, of course, that it would ever be reciprocated now. Between Jeff and her uncle, she'd be lucky to get out of this alive. She'd probably end up in jail if she did, and all she would have were her memories of that one dinner. Memories of those few precious hours at her house. But as she got into his car and closed the door, she knew that one set of memories alone would be enough to sustain her. For a brief flash in time, there had been a chance for her and Jeff Tracy. That in and of itself, was a miracle.

* * *

Jeff had hidden behind a large van. He could see well enough to know if Jenny left his car, but was obscured from her line of sight. He raised his watch to his face. "Jeff Tracy calling Tracy Island. Come in." 

It was Scott who answered. "Base here, Father." When Scott saw the look on his father's face he knew immediately something was wrong. "What is it?"

"The Corporation may have been compromised. I need you to put Penelope on finding out anything and everything she can about Jennifer Anne North."

"Your project manager?"

"Yes," he nodded. "And the man she calls uncle. Tom Trainer said she worked for this uncle of hers for two years after graduating high school, before she started college. I'm going to get all I can from her, but she doesn't even know his name."

"Dad, what's going on?"

"She's been giving him information on the Corp for years, from what I can gather."

"Oh, my God."

"I need you, John and Alan to hit the books, Scott. You've got to find out if there's any evidence of us having been compromised in any way. I want Virgil and Gordon here in One, on the double."

"Dad, are you anticipating trouble?"

"Absolutely. Last night she told this uncle she wasn't going to steal information for him anymore and she's terrified of him. I want the boys here just in case."

"F.A.B., Father." Jeff heard the island klaxon sound over his communicator. "Where will you be?"

"The farm. Have One land there."

"But she'll see it."

"I'll make sure she doesn't."

"Be careful, Father."

"I will, son. Jeff out."

The troops had been called out. Now it was just a matter of him interrogating Jenny and getting everything he could from her about what she'd done and about who her uncle was. He stopped at the front edge of the van, pulled his cell phone off its belt clip and dialed the office's main number.

"Hi, Dinah, it's Jeff. Yes, will you please let the project team members know that neither Jenny nor I will be returning today? Yes, something came up we need to handle. Send them home if they want, they've earned a good sleep. Thanks, Dinah."

He turned and looked toward his car. Jenny was there looking out of the passenger window. Jeff was torn. Half of him wanted to throttle her, and he very nearly had at her car a few moments ago. But the other half of him still was on that path he'd found last night. If she _was_ being threatened as she said, maybe she really _hadn't_ had a choice. But no, she could've come to him and told him. _She didn't even know you until yesterday, Jeff._ Well, that much was true. She could've told _someone_. The police, why hadn't she ever told the police?

This question and a multitude of others swirled around in his head as he made his way across the parking lot toward the Mercedes. His head jerked up when he heard the sound of tires squealing. From the southeast driveway came a black SUV. It raced across the parking lot. Jeff projected its target. It was his car.

"Jenny!" he yelled, taking off in a dead run toward the car. "Jenny, get out of there!"

The SUV screamed to a halt next to the car as Jenny scrambled across the front seat toward the driver's side.

"Jenny!" Jeff cried, pulling door open. "Get out!" He grabbed her hands and pulled her unceremoniously from the car. The SUV opened fire, and Jeff threw her down to the snow-covered ground, covering her with his body. His hands covered his own head until the sound of gunfire stopped. The SUV's tires slipped on the snow as it revved up and sped away.

Jeff's heart pounded. He pulled himself off Jenny and took a look. The SUV was gone. Helping her to her feet, he noted her completely pale face, wide eyes and rapid respiration. She was going into shock. The car was a mess, full of bullet holes with nearly every window broken. He whipped out his cell phone.

He could call the police, but if they got involved, they would undoubtedly want to take Jenny into protective custody. And whether or not it would really keep her safe was in serious doubt. Not only that, but he'd lose his direct access to her, and he needed to find out more about her uncle as fast as possible. No, for now he'd keep this to himself. He'd have to deal with the ramifications later.

"I need a cab at 225 River City Drive. And hurry!" Jeff grabbed Jenny's hand and led her back inside the building foyer. It was empty, with only an elevator, a staircase and a sign telling who was located on which floor. But it was warm, and right now Jeff was freezing. "Jenny, look at me," he said, turning her face toward him. "Are you all right?"

She just looked at him, eyes still wide, mouth hanging open.

"Jenny, come on, snap out of it. I need you all here."

She blinked and took a deeper breath. "I...Jeff?" With that, she fainted.

Jeff caught her in his arms, then lowered her gently to the floor. Pulling out his cell phone yet again, he dialed the main number. "Dinah, it's Jeff again. I need a First Aid Kit down in the lobby now. Keep it under your hat."

Dinah, a middle-aged woman with her gray hair tied into a stern bun atop her head, exited the elevator and gasped as she ran toward Jeff and the unconscious Jenny. She knelt to the floor, opening the kit. "What happened?"

"I can't say, Dinah, you just have to trust me. Hand me the smelling salts." Dinah did as requested. Jeff broke the small tube under Jenny's nose. She gasped and her eyes popped open as she started to cough. Jeff looked at her hands and face and didn't notice any injuries, but Dinah was touching his left hand. "What?" he asked, looking down.

"You're hurt, Jeff," she said.

Sure enough, he had a pretty decent gash on the back of his left hand. "Wrap it up for me, will you, Dinah?"

She nodded and pulled out the gauze and medical tape, along with a small single-use packet of antibiotic cream. "Jeff, what the hell is going on? I thought you and Jenny were leaving and you show up here with her passed out and you injured."

"Dinah, I can't. I need you to keep this quiet. Is Wil still here?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Dandridge is meeting with some of Jenny's team right now. None of them wanted to leave. They said there was too much work to do."

"They've got that right. If an emergency arises, you can reach me on my cell. All right?"

Dinah finished wrapping his hand and taped the gauze down nice and snug. "Jeff, you've always been a man of mystery, but this is ridiculous. Pretty soon you're going to have me thinking you're James Bond."

Jeff chuckled as he rose to his feet, pulling Jenny along with him. "Thanks, Dinah. I owe you one."

"Damn right you do, sir," she replied, winking and packing up the First Aid Kit. "Call me if you need anything."

Just then a cab pulled up outside the front doors. "Oh, Dinah, I need you to have my car towed to the hangar. No police."

Dinah opened her mouth to ask why, but Jeff was already pulling Jenny out the door. They got into the cab and sped away, leaving Dinah to wonder if Jeff really _were_ a spy. She rolled her eyes as she entered the elevator. "Why would that _not_ surprise me?"

* * *

Jeff's watch vibrated. A coded message appeared on its face. Thunderbird One was almost at the farm, fifteen minutes to go. He surreptitiously fingered the small button on the watch face's right, sending back a message that it was all clear, One should land and cloak, no uniforms. He estimated he and Jenny would arrive within twenty minutes. It cut things close, but if he knew his boys, there'd be no danger of Jenny or the cab driver seeing One. 

"He tried to kill me." Jeff turned to Jenny, who was looking at him with eyes still wide. "He actually tried to kill me." Jeff put a finger to his lips, nodding toward the cabbie. Jenny looked over at the back of the cabbie's head, then returned her gaze to Jeff. "You saved my life," she whispered.

She was scared to death. And she had a right to be. Whoever this uncle of hers was, he meant business. Jenny was now a target. Jeff figured those in the black SUV knew they hadn't hit her. That meant they'd try again. He turned around and looked behind them, but there wasn't a single car on the road leading out of Kansas City. Jeff reached over with his right hand and grasped Jenny's left.

"It'll be okay. I'll protect you."

"But...why?" she asked, genuinely mystified. "After what I've done?"

He squeezed her hand and offered a small smile. "When one of our own is in trouble, us Tracys tend to put our wagons in a circle."

"One of...your own?"

Jeff nodded. Whatever Jenny may have done, he could sense no malice. No ulterior motive. He believed that she truly hadn't thought what she was doing would hurt anyone. And that she'd been in a tight spot. "You're my project manager. That makes you one of our own."

"No, I'm not. I quit, remember?" she replied, relaxing just a fraction.

"I'm in charge and I say who quits and who doesn't."

She stared at him. He had no doubt his behavior confused her. It confused _him_. He was more than a little surprised when her hand clasped his in return. "Jeff, I'm so sorry. I can't say it enough. I didn't know...I mean...oh, God, what have I done?" She withdrew her hand and turned to look out the window.

"We'll handle it. When we get to the farm, I want you to tell me everything you know. Down to the last minute detail."

"I will," she nodded, still not looking at him. "I still don't understand why you're doing this."

"Selfish reasons," he responded. "I've got a company and a family to protect. And you're the key to doing it." He thought for a moment. That wasn't the only set of reasons, and he knew it. But now was not the time.

"We're going to your farm?"

He nodded. "Safest place I can think of, for now. Unless your uncle knows where that is."

"If he does, he didn't get it from me. I don't know where it is."

"Right. We should be there in about five minutes."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, each passenger lost in their own thoughts. Neither of them noticed the cab driver staring at them in the review mirror. Nor the small smile on his face.

* * *

"I don't know, Gordo, this has me worried. For Dad to call us here in One, and from what Scott said about that project manager and what she's been up to...I don't like it one bit." 

"Neither do I. Dad should be here any second. With any luck, we'll get some more info then."

Virgil stood by the front door, which was open, looking out through the screen door. "God, I haven't been here in a while. Too bad it's under these circumstances."

Gordon came up and stood beside him. "There they are," he said as a cab turned into the driveway. He and Virgil walked out onto the front porch and down across the lawn to the driveway, snow crunching beneath their feet. "Hey, what's going on?"

"What?" Virgil took a closer look as the cab came to a stop halfway up the gravel drive. "Why are they stopping down there?"

"Virg, down!" Gordon cried, tackling his larger brother to the ground. Just as he did, a shot rang out. Gordon could've sworn he heard the bullet whiz past his ear.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell?" Virgil cursed, scrambling across the ground to a huge oak tree in the front yard. Gordon was hot on his heels as a second shot rang out. Both men flattened themselves on the other side of the tree, their bodies overlapping. "Who the hell is shooting at us?"

Gordon heard one of the cab's doors open. "Oh, shit. What are we going to do, we're sitting ducks!"

* * *

Jeff hadn't realized anything was wrong until they'd turned into the driveway. A low laugh from the front seat had raised the hair on the back of his neck. And when the cab had slowed to a stop, and the cab driver had turned with a gun in his hand, he realized they'd been compromised. 

"Make one move, Tracy, and you're dead," the cabbie said.

Jenny gasped. Jeff turned to look at her as she stared at the cab driver. He looked back at the large man and suddenly knew. "This is your uncle." It wasn't a question.

"It doesn't look like him, but...his voice...it's the same."

The driver laughed again. "Right you are, little girl."

"Doesn't look like him?" Jeff repeated. "What, is he wearing a disguise?"

"One of many, Jefferson Tracy."

Jeff's jaw dropped in horror. "It can't be."

That laugh again. "Ah, but it is."

Before Jeff or Jenny knew what was happening, the cabbie turned back around and shot at the two men coming across the yard.

"No!" Jeff cried, lunging forward. But the driver turned, the barrel of his gun cold against his forehead.

"One more move like that and your sons lose their father," he growled.

Jeff settled back into his seat as he watched Virgil and Gordon scramble for the oak tree. The cabbie got out, slamming the door shut behind him.

"You sound like you know who he is," Jenny said.

"I do," Jeff said, turning to face her. "Your uncle is none other than the Hood."

"The...you mean...the criminal?"

"The same," Jeff replied as the Hood opened his door for him.

"Out, Tracy."

_Sonofabitch,_ Jeff thought. He looked over the Hood's shoulder and saw Gordon and Virgil running for the farmhouse. The screen door slammed open. The Hood grabbed Jeff, the gun to his temple, and whirled them around to face the house.

"Call them," he said, his grip on Jeff's arm tightening. "Tell them any sign of resistance and Father dies." Jeff hesitated. The Hood brought the butt of his gun up into the hair and slammed it down onto the back of Jeff's head. Jeff winced and sagged against his captor. "Make the fucking call," the Hood menaced.

Jeff reached down and grabbed his cell phone. They could hear the farmhouse phone ringing. Soon Virgil answered. "Son," Jeff said, pain evident in his voice, "don't do anything. He says he'll kill me." Jeff cast a sidelong glance at the Hood, who was turning to watch Jenny get out of the cab. Lowering his voice, he whispered into the phone, "I hope we don't get a tornado."

"What was that?" the Hood cried, knocking the phone out of Jeff's hand. He then backhanded him across the face.

"Stop it!" Jenny cried, grabbing the Hood's other arm. "Leave him alone!"

"You, little girl, are useless to me now. I have Jeff Tracy _and_ two of his sons." He pushed her away and leveled the gun at her head.

"Hood, don't." Jeff dabbed at his bleeding lip with the back of his hand. "Please."

The Hood looked back and forth between the two of them. "I don't believe it. You...you've fallen in love with her, haven't you, Jeff?" He chuckled as he jabbed the gun into Jeff's ribs. "This is just perfect. Jennifer, if you don't come with us, he's taking a bullet now."

Jen got to her feet and came to walk at Jeff's right. They looked at one another, Jenny wondering if what the Hood had said was true, Jeff wondering the same thing. They trudged along in silence as the Hood led them around the side of the house toward the old livestock barn. Painted bright red with a black shingle roof, it was the stereotypical barn you'd find in the Midwest. Or at least, in painted pictures of the Midwest.

Jeff half-wished one of his sons would take a shot at the bastard who held him, but he knew the Hood would get off a shot of his own, and it would probably mean the end of him as well. He could only hope that they'd gotten what he'd said to Virgil. Right now, all he could do was pray that they would all make it out of this alive.

* * *

"He had to have meant the storm cellar," Gordon said. "It makes sense." 

Virgil nodded in agreement. Long ago they'd turned the old storm cellar, built when the farm had been built as a safe haven for the occupants whenever tornadoes were in the area, into a network of tunnels that ran beneath the farm and all the way out to a ramshackle shed on far southern edge of the farm in which sat a Hummer just waiting to be used. There was also a pretty good arsenal and tons of other equipment for use by International Rescue should the occasion arise.

Virgil knew that such an occasion had finally arisen, and blessed his father and eldest brother for their foresight. "Okay, listen. I need you to head back to One. Use her infrared to keep me informed as to where they are at all times. I want it beamed to my comm every five minutes."

Gordon nodded as they reached the back door. Virgil pushed the screen door open and peeked around the house just in time to see the cabbie usher his father and the woman he assumed was Jennifer North into the barn. "Okay, they're in. Go now!"

The men burst out of the back of the house. Gordon ran to Thunderbird One, uncloaking her long enough to open the hatch and hoist himself inside. Within seconds she'd disappeared again. Virgil made a beeline for the storm cellar. He threw open the double wooden doors, scurried inside and closed them behind him. It was only then that he raised his watch to his face.

"Virgil calling Scott. Come in, Scott."

"Virg, what is...what's wrong?"

"Scott, someone's got Dad in the barn. The cabbie, they drove up and he took a couple of shots at me and Gordon."

"What? Who is it?"

"I don't know," Virgil replied. "But it's got to be connected to what the PM was doing. Gordo's monitoring them from One, I'm in the cellar."

"It runs under the barn. What are you going to try?"

"I don't fucking know, but I have to do _something_. He made Dad call me, said if we tried anything he'd kill him. It was Dad who directed me down here."

"Shit!" Scott swore, slamming his fist on his father's desk. "Virgil, I should be there."

"Well, you aren't. So field command me, will you?"

Scott nodded. "All right, let me think. The network runs double under the barn, one under the extreme eastern edge, one dissecting through the center that cuts west halfway through. There's an opening under the antique tractor in the northeast corner, and one more a hundred yards west of the barn in the tool shed."

Virg watched the wheels of Scott's mind churn, his own working double-time. "Hang on, Scott, Gordon's got the first report." Virgil switched to a second channel by pushing a button on the top left edge of the watch face. "Show me what you have, Gordon."

In the watch appeared an infrared scan of the barn. "They're in the loft. Keep monitoring, Gordo." Virgil switched back to Scott. "Okay, they're in the loft."

"Covers the whole northern end of the barn. Good, that means you can enter undetected below the tractor, but you've got to make it quiet, Virg, or he'll know you're there. Dammit, I need to be there!"

Virgil had flipped on the lights and ran through the first tunnel almost as fast as they switched on in succession every ten feet. "Just lead me through it, Scott," he puffed. "You're more familiar with these than I am."

* * *

"Well, now, isn't this cozy?" the Hood mocked as he surveyed his handiwork. Jeff and Jenny were lying across bales of hay face-to-face. Their hands were tied behind them, their feet bound together. Another section of rope had them tied together at the waist. They laid perfectly still, just staring into each other's eyes. The Hood laughed at them. "Soon your boys will come for me, Jeff, I know they will. And you and my _niece_ will have a front row seat to watch them die." 

Jeff's eyes closed as he prayed with all his might that the Hood's words were not prophetic. Without a doubt, Virgil and Gordon were already in contact with Scott, and the brothers already had a plan of action. The Hood didn't know about the network of tunnels beneath the farm, so the boys had an advantage. Jeff just hoped it was enough of one to make a difference.

"Why do you want to kill us?" Jeff asked, opening his eyes to find Jenny looking into them. "What do you want?"

"Why, those amazing machines of yours, of course. Oh!" The Hood covered his mouth in mock horror. "I am so sorry, Jeff. I forgot that your little girlfriend here doesn't _know_ about your secret life. Does she? Mmm?"

Jenny frowned. Secret life?

"No, of course she doesn't. That was one little piece of information I neglected to pass along. Well, since you're all going to die anyway, I don't suppose there's any harm in me telling her, is there?" The Hood knelt down right behind Jeff so Jenny could see his face. "You see, Jennifer, this man is not just a man of business. Oh, no. He is also the founder and leader of International Rescue."

Jenny's jaw dropped as she looked at Jeff for confirmation. But his face was unreadable. "What?" she breathed.

"That's right. Oh, I'm sure he won't confirm or deny it, but I know what I know. He's the leader and his sons are the ones who make those ridiculous rescues and pilot those Thunderbirds. So you see, Jenny, you have been part of something so much bigger than corporate espionage."

"Your goal all along has been..." Jenny looked up at the man she had once called uncle. His face was still unfamiliar, but his voice was unmistakable. "Your goal was International Rescue."

"Exactly. I have so many spies in Tracy Corporation that it's laughable. I knew one day one of them would come up with something that would get me the break I needed. And I knew once I saw that project you were working on that you'd be working it hand-in-hand with none other than Jeff Tracy himself."

Jenny cringed and averted her eyes.

"I just didn't think the opportunity for me to strike would come this quickly, but all the better. The faster I get rid of you all, the faster I can take over your corporation."

"How?" Jeff asked. "They're going to think something's off if I just disappear."

"Oh, but my dearest Jeff, you will _not_ just disappear," he smiled. "They don't call me the Hood for nothing."

And that's when Jeff realized, with horror, what was going to happen. With Virgil, Gordon and Jeff all dead, the Hood would take on whichever of their personas suited him the best. He'd get into Tracy Corp with no trouble disguised as Jeff himself, and he'd have enough to ruin the companies and the Tracys in no time. And by the time Scott figured out something was wrong, it would be too late.

It was a very well laid-out plan. And the only thing he could see stopping it were Virgil and Gordon. _Whatever you have planned, boys, be careful. Please, God, be careful._

* * *

Gordon decided that sitting in One's cockpit wasn't helping anyone. He grabbed a handheld infrared scanner from a storage compartment and dropped out of One. To anyone who might have been looking, it appeared as though he were dropping out of thin air to the ground below. He realized as he ran across the back yard to the garage that it had begun to snow. Looking up into the sky, he saw dark, ominous clouds. _Oh, great. Just what we need, a blizzard._

Gordon checked the indicator. Then he raised his watch to his face. "Virgil, this is Gordon, come in."

"Gordon, what's the latest?"

"I'm on the handheld."

"What? Why aren't you in One?"

"I can't just _sit_ there, Virgil, for God's sake!"

"Okay, okay. Listen, are they still in the loft?"

"Yes. Two are lying down side by side and one is standing looking out of the loft door."

"Did he see you?"

"No, it doesn't look like he did. He hasn't moved since I left One. I'm behind the garage. I'm going to come at it from the south side."

"All right, I'm under the barn now. I'm going to try and come up through the floor in the northeast corner." Virgil stopped running and looked up. "Okay, I'm in position. Keep the main door in sight in case he tries to run."

"F.A.B."

* * *

"Don't move. I will return shortly." 

As the Hood descended the loft ladder, Jeff began working at the rope binding his hands behind his back.

"Jeff? Is what he said true?" Jenny whispered. "Are you and your family really International Rescue?"

His first instinct was to deny it. But even if he did, he had a hunch Jenny wouldn't believe him. "Yes," was his simple reply.

"My God. I had no idea."

"Nobody does. That's the point. If he lets that information out, we're done for."

"At this point it looks like we're done for anyway."

"Not necessarily. I have two Aces in the Hole out there. I've got an idea the Hood's about to get a run for his money. Work on the ropes, we've got to get out of them before he comes back."

Jenny twisted her arms and hands, moving them this way and that. Then she got an idea and folded her right hand together, thumb touching her pinky. She pulled and pulled. To her relief, her hand started moving through the binds. "I may have it," she breathed as she squirmed against Jeff.

"Careful, these bales are pretty narrow," he cautioned as he, too, squirmed against her.

"I need help," she said. "Can you help me pull my arm? My left one."

"Let me see," he replied, leaning up a bit to look at her arm. "All I have is my teeth."

"Well, if you bit me, I'd sure deserve it."

"Enough of that. Here, let me try." Jeff wrenched his torso forward and over her head. He ducked his head down and grabbed the sleeve of her coat in his mouth. With a grunt, he pulled backward. The force of the movement made his body tip, and together they rolled off the bales of hay, thumping onto the wooden loft floor. Jenny gasped as they neared the edge of it. Merely one inch from falling to the hard floor at least thirty feet below.

The tumble had landed Jeff square on top of her body. She looked away from the edge and into his eyes, noting with some embarrassment that not only was her body reacting to the compromising position, but that his was, as well. She gulped as he stared down at her. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers, lingering for only a few seconds before pulling away. "Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

She smiled in return, her smile morphing to a look of surprise when her left hand popped out from under her body. They grinned at one another as she pulled her right hand out from behind her as well. She wrapped her arms around his body, her head leaning on his shoulder as she worked to free his hands from the ropes holding them together. Jenny couldn't help but breathe in the scent of him. Couldn't help but feel him pressing into her. Couldn't help the excitement that coursed through her body as every one of his breaths blew past her ear.

"You'd better hurry," Jeff said. "I hear him coming."

"What are you doing up there?" the Hood called. And at that precise moment, Jeff heard a welcome sound. The sound of a trap door being thrown open. A single shot rang out and he heard a thud. Then there was nothing but silence for a full minute. A minute that seemed to last an eternity as he and Jenny lay on the floor frozen in mid-movement.

At last came a sound that was welcome to his ears. "Father?"

"Up here, Virgil!"

Jeff rolled himself and Jenny sideways, but they were blocked by the hay. He strained to look toward the ladder and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Virgil's chestnut hair appear over the top of the loft floor. The look on Virgil's face as he took in his father's predicament would have been priceless had Jeff not been the one in the predicament.

"Get us untied, would you? Where's the Hood?"

"Down there, I shot him. What the...how the...?"

"Questions later, just get us untied."

"Yes, sir," Virgil replied, hiding a smirk as he moved to free his father. "I presume this is Jennifer North."

"Pleased to meet you," Jenny said from her position beneath his father. _Helluva_ _way to meet the family._

Once he had them untied, Virgil called Gordon on the watch. "Gordo, you there?"

"Right down here, Virg!" Gordon called up from the barn floor. "What happened?"

"I shot him," Virgil called down. "Father's up here with Miss North. They're both all right."

"You shot him?" Gordon repeated.

"Yeah," Virgil said, peering over the edge. "He's right..." His voice trailed off as his eyes widened. He ran over to the loft ladder and began climbing down, his eyes darting wildly around the barn.

"Virgil?" Jeff asked as he finished untying his feet. He stood up, pulling Jenny up with him. "Virgil, what is it?"

"Oh, my God," he heard Virgil said from below. Jeff looked over to find Virgil crouching down and touching something on the floor. "He's gone." His son looked up, making eye contact with him. "Dad, he's gone!"

* * *

The next day found Jeff and all five of his sons at the private airfield they used not too far from their farm. And they weren't alone. 

"I still don't understand why you're doing this for me, Jeff."

Jeff smiled. "Well, normally if someone finds out our identities, I just make them an agent. But with the Hood out there on the loose, it just isn't safe for you to remain who you are, where you are."

"I thought only governments did witness protection programs," she said as she stood watching the pilot start the small plane's engines.

"We're kind of our own government," he said, handing Jenny's suitcases to one of the airfield workers. "Besides, thanks to you we're now performing an exhaustive review of each employee on Tracy Corp's payroll. And we'll root out the Hood's spies. I can assure you of that."

"I still don't know what to say. I guess I'll have to get used to being—"

Jeff placed a finger over her lips. "No. You're not supposed to tell me your new identity. If I don't know, then nobody can get it out of me in the future."

"I suppose this is good-bye then, huh?"

Jeff shrugged. "Until the Hood is caught, it's going to have to be."

Jenny stared at him for a few seconds before launching herself into his arms. He held her tight as tears filled her eyes. "Don't forget me," she whispered into his ear.

"I won't," he said, setting her back down on the ground. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I promise."

She smiled and backed away. Taking one last look at him, she turned and got on the plane. At the top of the steps she turned and waved. Jeff waved back as Scott walked up next to him.

"What was that all about, Dad?"

"What was what all about?"

Scott grinned. "That kiss, what else?"

"Kiss? I didn't see any kiss."

The door to the plane closed and it began to move out of the hangar. Scott watched it for a moment before looking back at his father's face. "I'm sorry it turned out this way, Father."

"What?"

"You know," he said, nodding toward plane. "With her."

Jeff cleared his throat and turned, his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Nonsense," he said gruffly as they walked toward the door on the opposite side of the hangar. "Now, where are we with the employee list?"

Scott turned and looked as the plane taxied out onto the runway. He cocked his head at his father and grinned knowingly. Somehow he knew that wasn't the last they'd hear from that project manager. Not if his father had anything to say about it.

* * *

Stay tuned for the sequel: _Tidings of Comfort and Joy_


End file.
